Honey Blood
by lavira.rose
Summary: "Dipper wants to curl up in the abyss that is Bill Cipher and stay there forever." - Mature includes violence and blood


Please read: There are a lot of mature themes in this including sex, violence, blood, horror, etc. That really makes it sound a lot more... dark than it is. Everything depicted is safe, sane, and consensual.

Bill is an eldritch abomination and very, very not human but Dip is chill with it. But some of this may be considered body horror.

If any of that bothers you, please don't read! Thanks!

* * *

It's Dipper's night.

Bill is thrumming with excited energy and anticipation. Images of Dipper flash across his eye like a slideshow: Dipper on his knees or Dipper forcing Bill onto _his_ knees, of Dipper over him and under him and all around him, of Dipper gasping and smiling and just breathing. He wants to cut Dipper open and crawl inside and never, ever, ever leave. Oh, how he wants to consume him and be consumed by him, for Dipper to eat him alive if it means they can always be together.

Bill is so obsessed with this precious, bizarre, little enigma of a being it's not even remotely amusing.

Bill has never wanted something the way he wants Dipper. Has never wanted something without taking and taking and _taking_ but he doesn't do that now. Despite his every instinct telling him to do otherwise, Bill does not hurt his little Sapling, doesn't even manipulate him, he just lets him continue to exist as he always has and always will, Bill will certainly see to that, because for once he feels his meddling would ruin something. For once he wants something he cannot have because he wouldn't want it if it _were_ his.

Dipper's beauty is his individuality, his freedom. For Bill to have him he would need to have something that is not Dipper because this is a creature that cannot be possessed.

Giving is not in his nature, nor is symbiosis. Despite how demons may preach about mutual exchanges there's no such thing and Bill knows it.

Give and take, harmony - it's all bullshit.

Yet with Dipper it's not. He's still taking as he gives and it's the most bizarre sensation, this thing Dipper calls "love" and "affection", all those human concepts that used to make Bill sneer or at best laugh. Now he can't laugh.

It hurts too good to laugh.

He doesn't want it to end. He wants Dipper to keep taking and with every little bit of Bill the boy manages to steal away - that Bill _himself_ gives, _gives willingly_ , gods and demons and stars he's _giving_ things to the boy, even things he didn't know were possible to give - he falls deeper into this endless pit called love.

It hurts. It feels like every good thing Bill has ever experienced and more. He is addicted to it.

The way his chest aches when he's in his human form or how that spot below his eye that used to house a soul twinges like a phantom limb is more akin to hunger than anything else but Bill knows hunger, hunger for power and experience and something - anything - to end the boredom. This is a hunger, yet it's not. It's indescribable, something the demon has never felt in the millions of years he has existed, and he _loves_ it.

It's the uncontrollable desire to do for another for the sake of making them feel good and nothing more. There is nothing for Bill to get out of it, nothing he wants to get out of it but another of those warm smiles that shine like the sun.

He doesn't want it to end. Wants to keep taking and taking and giving because seeing his little Sapling happy and content is the greatest thrill he's ever known and this is coming from a being who has literally eaten stars whole and destroyed entire universes just for fun, a being who has felt all there is to feel and done all there is to do. Still, Dipper manages to be something so new and beautiful and entrancing that Bill is wrapped around his finger.

Bill used to be repulsed by the idea of sex let alone a human doing it to him (which he can honestly say he never even considered before Dipper) and so viciously, too. But, like love and so many other human emotions and all that nonsense (the meaning of life, Mabel calls it, all of those feelings that make Bill's insides feel like goop and weakness), he finds himself absolutely consumed by his need for it.

He's a being of pure energy, he should be incapable of carnal pleasures, he doesn't have any flesh after all, but he is and it's as wonderfully addictive as everything else involving Dipper.

Now Bill finds himself simply wanting. Even when he's in his form of pure energy, it's like Dipper has him in his grasp and he feels the phantom pricklings of skin and lust despite possessing no flesh or even organs.

It's that feeling that makes him realize just how much he is Dipper's and while Dipper may never be his, he's alright with it. All of it.

It's sick. Bill is sick. Dipper is probably sick too, if you judge the situation by human standards. But they're alright with it.

That's how they got here, with tonight being Dipper's night, and Bill being fully prepared to give himself over to his little mortal with so much power. He's ready to be bent over roughly on whatever furniture Dipper conjures up this time, ready to be fucked into submission, to be nothing more than Dipper's toy for a few beautiful hours because this boy is turning him into something as disgusting and nonsensical as a _human_. And Bill is fucking alright with it - more than alright with it.

But that powerful, possessive mortal with skin so thin and bones so fragile does not take, not tonight.

When the demon enters Dipper's mind he is in a hall, decorated with gold and triangles which send a thrill of possessive pride to Bill's stomach where it coils and heats. His smile is all broken glass and hunger; he walks faster.

He reaches a doorway, warm and golden with Dipper's presence like a pearl of cool mountain air behind it and allows himself a moment to just breath in the boy's scent. This illusionary body begins reacting immediately.

Bill has little patience for these theatrics, unlike Dipper who can wholly devote himself to strange roles and games, yet he adores them in ways he can't quite explain. Most of them hinge on human morals and the sexual appeal is the breaking of those principles and values upon which humans have built the house of cards they call "society" but Bill simply has no morals to break. Still, watching Dipper shiver and shake is worth it all. More than worth it, it's absolutely delicious.

With a flourish of his hand, the doors swing open and Bill sweeps in, grin threatening to split his face and it promptly falls. At the center of the room is a bed, more gold, so much gold, and at the center of that sits Dipper, legs curled under himself and dark eyes trained on the demon before him.

Something in the pit of his stomach coils and snaps.

Bill is speechless as he watches Dipper slide off of the bed, head bowed in meek submission while his eyes shine with amusement. The demon can't look away, eyes flitting across the sight before him: beautiful Dipper draped in gold cloth so sheer Bill can see the shadows of his hips and jewelry curling around him like a little prince. Despite his regal appearance, he's quiet and subdued, none of that cold power which he usually exudes. It's beautiful and tempting as much as it is confusing because they've never done this, Dipper has never done this, and Bill wonders if he is misinterpreting the whole thing entirely.

He tries to collect his thoughts and take in the situation more fully but it's useless. The demon nearly loses control when he realizes the golden pendant hanging from the boy's neck is an image of him, a triangle with one wide eye.

"Master…" Dipper murmurs, shyly peeking at Bill.

He is shaking with restraint. It is what he thinks it is, Dipper is presenting himself like a virgin sacrifice and he can't calm down. His body feels like a hive of bees and Dipper is looking at him with a pitiful purity that makes him want to pounce.

His voice doesn't work for a moment until he finally grits out a groan. "Yes, little one?" Bill tries weakly.

"I was sent to stay with you tonight…" he explains innocently, all doe eyes and pouty lips. "Lord Cipher, the Great One, He Who Sees All… My Master."

Bill has to clench his jaw shut. Dipper has never praised him like that, hardly even acknowledges that Bill is a powerful being at all, and it makes Bill feel warm and tense.

This is not something they've done before. Not remotely close to anything they've done. Sure, it's common enough for "Master" and the like to be used in the bedroom but it's usually Dipper's title; it's not so much that Bill is submissive more that Dipper is dominant and they both like it that way. Yet here they are with Dipper so soft and hesitant before him that he seems like another person entirely.

"Lord Cipher…? How may I please you?" he whispers, kickstarting the demon's heart.

"Come closer," Bill growls, much more vicious than he should be.

Bill is frozen as he watches Dipper approach, the dress he wears swirling around him beautifully, and he thinks his human body might collapse as the boy kneels at his feet, the golden fabric pooling around him and clinging to the curve of his hips.

A hush falls between them, heavy and warm. The tension forms in a shiver down the demon's spine.

He looks like a golden god, Bill's little human with skin like paper and honey blood. Those big brown eyes peer up at him through his thick lashes which Bill distantly realizes are thicker and darker than usual and it makes the demon's stomach coil. In fact, the coy little shit has painted a triangle on his upper arm and Bill can spot the shimmer of gold at the corner of the boy's eyes. He licks his lips.

Bill has never cared much for human adornments, thinks most of it is pretty stupid, but seeing Dipper's face decorated with his color, his own symbol hanging from this beautiful creature's neck and painted on his skin, makes every primal instinct within him scream.

Blooms of purple and the welling of blood should decorate that gorgeous flesh. He can see it now, see it so clearly that here, in his realm, they begin to form on their own.

Dipper stiffens, mouth falling open and eyes growing large. He shakes with strain as the blood rises to the surface of his collarbone as if Bill's mouth were there, drawing it forth himself. The boy makes an ungodly, soft noise, somewhere between pleasure and pain, and his head rolls back as if offering more skin to be marred.

Bill's mask of humanity quivers as the urge to dig his teeth into the little mortal, to drink his blood, to make him scream-

Dipper looks up at him with such open lust and adoration, his arms held out at his sides in simple acceptance, that Bill is tempted to eat him alive. Dipper would let him. And that's the sole thing stopping him.

"Master…" Dipper breathes, full lips parting, caressing the word as if it is his lifeline and it's all over.

The edges of Bill's carefully constructed visage begin to splinter, his dark skin only grows darker, his shadow stretching out and shivering like a waking beast. Dipper doesn't so much as flinch, completely unphased. The blooms of blood beneath his skeleton-white skin continue to grow until they stop looking like hickeys and morph into a string of triangles. Dipper whimpers softly as he abuses those plump lips and Bill's form only cracks further, the total trust in the human's face so unnatural that it goes straight to his cock.

Dipper should flinch. Should run. Should scream. Any remotely normal being would go mad. But Dipper doesn't even blink, just takes it in with lidded eyes as he nibbles on his lip in a way that could send Bill into a frenzy if he's not careful.

"Master, I-I am sorry if I have been presumptuous, I," he casts his eyes away, lips now trembling, "I merely wish to be of service to you, my Master… Cipher, my Lord…" He casts his eyes upwards once more, so dark and full of desire, and slowly lowers himself even further to the ground.

His entire form on the verge of collapsing, Bill watches as Dipper presses a kiss to the leather of his shoes.

With that, he erupts in an array of jagged black points curling out of his spine and splintering into the air like the space between the stars, the air heavy and metallic, a swill of blood. Bill's presence makes the air grow stale and every hair on the boy's arms stand on end yet Dipper doesn't pause, his lips brushing against the shoe that once held skin and bone but now only serves to hide coils of darkness.

Dipper is on his knees for Bill. Dipper who fucks his face, who grabs him by the hair and holds Bill down to fuck him brutally, who spanks him. The surge of power that rushes through him is honestly unexpected. Yet it has nothing to do with his ability to crush the human like a bug, that's an ability that will never change and both are fully aware of, and it only adds to Bill's surprise.

The pleasure is from Dipper presenting himself willingly, he realizes. Dipper is offering himself willingly to a being that could swallow him whole, drive him mad, or simply watch him bleed out. Yet Dipper trusts him not to hurt him, enough so that he's putting himself in the precarious position of submitting to a being who thrives on power and chaos.

For just a moment, the demon is tempted to wrap himself around the boy and take him like that: with his ever-changing form half solid yet half nothing and everything all at once holding the boy in a vice, limbs that are not human - limbs that are not even animal, and organs to match - touching him, entering him, _making love to him_.

It wouldn't even be fucking, Bill knows, because he loves Dipper and it's gross and horrific and everything beautiful in the world all at once but it's true. Bill wants to make love to this little being. It's not that he wants to fuck him or take from him, Bill wants that beautiful moment of symbiosis or love or whatever his pathetic species wants to call it.

He's done it before. Dipper had loved it too, had loved the thrill of being on the verge of death yet knowing its harbinger holds him too dear to ever let him go, falling apart as phantom limbs spread him and pleasured him brutally, sensually, _tenderly_. His little human had come too many times to count before passing out, which Bill took great pride in, he must admit. He knows part of the thrill was the reminder that despite his power, despite his ability to take Dipper so fiercely, it's usually Dipper who dominates him. But tonight is Dipper's night to do as he pleases so he'll refrain.

Bill draws himself back into his human body before Dipper's small hands flutter up his shin, that delicious mouth following close behind. His cock is so hard it aches.

"My Lord," Dipper whispers reverently, "may I service you?"

The demon makes a dark, inhuman noise in consent. His cock swells and his head tips back. " _Yes_ … such a devoted follower… Show me your faith."

Dipper mewls in pleasure as he skims his lips over the man's thigh, his fingertips teasing across the other. Bill groans and cants his hips forward.

"Master…" Dipper sighs, his beautiful lips finally finding the curve of the demon's erection, breath hot and wet even through the demon's slacks. Bill's eyes roll back in his head and the darkness within him breaks free of its confines, easing out and around them until the golden room is nothing but a pitch dark hole. Still, Dipper mouths along Bill's dick and peers up at him, pupils blown wide and cheeks flushed.

"My beautiful boy…" Bill sighs and his voice is everywhere and nowhere, within his chest and echoing from all corners of the room. His fingers card through Dipper's unruly hair before giving it a gentle tug.

" _Ah_ -" Dipper allows his head to be drawn back, eyes still focused on Bill's even as the demon's face corrupts and decays into the blackness. The human's erection is visible beneath the layers of flowing fabric, his precome bleeding through the gold.

If Bill had a heart, a true heart and not the illusionary one in his chest at the moment, it would ache with his love for this beautiful, bizarre anomaly of a creature before him.

Dipper's mouth is slack but he only opens it further, as if in offering. Ribcage heaving and body curling towards Bill as if begging to be touched, Dipper already looks as if he's been fucked hard. He rolls his hips helplessly and whines though he makes no move to pull from Bill's grasp or to even continue without his permission. The total show of submission makes the demon feel _high_.

For him, Bill drags himself back together, slow and stiff, the darkness moving like honey. Dipper actually looks confused.

Bill croons softly, carding his hands through the boy's hair and stroking his jaw. "Such a sweet, sweet offering… I could just eat you up…"

The boy makes another wet, high noise, eyes shining and lips trembling. "If that is what my Master desires, it is what I desire."

Bill is already having a hell of a time holding back his inhuman side and this only sends his inner beast into another fit. "I could never hurt such a faithful little thing such as you," Bill singsongs but his voice is uncharacteristically tense. Dipper's brow furrows and Bill can sense the safeword rising to his lips and the worst part is he knows Dipper isn't afraid _of_ him but _for_ him. "My little one, you don't know what you do to me," he says slowly, "I am merely overwhelmed by your clear show of devotion and…"

Dipper's lips quirk and words fail him.

"Little shit," he mutters and Dipper has to bite his lips to keep from smiling. "You're better at this than me. It's just not fair, kid."

" _Master_ ," the boy says forcefully, eyes hardening, "I believe you were determining what you want to do to me, your servant and slave eternal."

Bill shudders at his words. " _Everything_."

Even he's not sure what he means by that, Dipper has a way of making his mind go blank, but hands move to undo the demon's pants without another word. The precious creature sucks in a soft breath when he realizes that Bill isn't wearing underwear and the demon chuckles, gently carding his fingers through the little one's hair. Even when he's a mess, Bill still manages to surprise his Sapling.

Those doe eyes seek out Bill's one as Dipper flutters his fingers across the soft skin of Bill's cock, one of the few parts of his body that is still colored a deep brown rather than soul-black. The demon sucks in a breath, keeping his eye locked on Dipper's face, taking in the lust written across it.

"Beautiful…" he sighs.

Coyly biting his lips, Dipper eases out Bill's erection. Those fingers with their rough pads feel perfect on Bill's length, expertly teasing across veins and thumbing the head. Bill tugs his hair a little more gently than the time before and croons as his brown eyes glaze over and he thrusts his hips.

Dipper's lips quiver as the rough pads of his fingers trail over the shaft. "Master…" he murmurs, all awestruck and innocent, "you're so very large…"

"Mm, you like it big, don't you little kitten?"

"Ye-yes, Master. I do…" he whimpers and finally curls his fingers around Bill's erection properly, starting out gentle and slow. "You're so big, Master Cipher," he says breathlessly and flutters his lashes.

"Everything is for you," Bill rumbles and it's the truth. Every inch of his form was designed to make Dipper want him, to feel safe with him yet also get thrills from every glance. Bill had spent an embarrassing amount of time digging through Dipper's head before the boy figured out what was going on and made him stop. It was all completely innocent, he was simply gathering information about what made Dipper's heart beat faster and his blood hot.

Dipper shivers at his words and keeps his eyes locked with the demon's. Finally his full lips mouth along the underside of Bill's twitching cock. Bill is somewhat embarrassed to admit that he's shaking from just a little teasing but it's rare for Dipper, Dipper who is always powerful in his own right, to play like this, to present himself like an offering.

"I want you…" Bill growls and it is in no way human.

It makes Dipper move faster, his head ducking but those eyes never leaving Bill's, little tongue flickering out to lap at the head of Bill's cock, moaning quietly and rolling his hips at the sharp taste of the precum he finds there. "Oh, Master… you taste so good…"

Bill tenses, his hips stuttering forward. The darkness groans like ancient ships and bowing trees.

Dipper whines and presses the foot of his palm to his own member harshly. "Ma-Master, use my mouth. Fuck my mouth, Master, I'm yours. Ple-ease."

Bill's form is cracking again but he holds himself together for his little Sapling. He takes Dipper's head between his hands and the boy's eyes flutter closed, his mouth opening and tongue lolling out. Dipper hasn't even been touched and his expression is so blissed out that it reminds Bill of how he looks just after he's come, so pliant and sweet like sugar.

"Such a good little slave," the demon grits out. "If you make me come and drink it all I'll make you feel good."

Dipper whines and thrusts his hips. "Yes! Please! I love it, Master- love your taste- love you, Master-"

"Don't touch yourself, Pine Tree," the demon tuts teasingly, lips curling into a vicious smile. "Hands on me."

Dipper takes a quivering breath and takes Bill's aching length in his hands once more. With a terrible grin that shows his too-sharp teeth, Bill carefully draws Dipper closer until that wicked tongue laps at the head of his cock. He groans at the first brush and grits his teeth as the tip of the boy's tongue curves sinfully and presses into the slit of Bill's cock. His dark form begins leaking from his back yet again as he watches the boy strain forward in a desperate attempt to take Bill's length further.

Bill croons and thrusts slowly, easing his dick into the heat of Dipper's waiting mouth. The human eagerly takes him, sucking and lapping at his skin, teasing his tongue along the veins before drawing back to trace the edges of the head. Rolling his hips shallowly, the demon can't stop himself from growling and cursing in languages long lost to Dipper's kind when his head finally hits the back of the boy's throat. The human gazes up with him with open lust despite the tears forming around his eyes.

Bill's fingers in his hair are slowly morphing into something less than human, all sharp claws and ink skin. Dipper moans around his dick and his fingers hesitantly run up Bill's thighs once more.

"Oh… little servant," Bill chuckles, his voice like smoke and shattered glass as it curls from every corner of the room. "My precious follower… such a good _slut_ ," he hisses and Dipper whines around his cock, bobbing his head with more vigor.

To call Dipper such a thing makes Bill giddy. It's usually him being called a slut or a whore or simply desperate and to turn the tables is delicious.

Just as the boy is falling into a rhythm, working his tongue as he draws away, rolling it over the weeping head, and then pressing it flat against the underside as he takes Bill's cock once more, Bill's fingers clench and he thrusts hard. Dipper's eyes widen and he begins to choke a little but he makes no move to signal he needs to stop so Bill draws back for a moment to give him a chance to prepare before snapping his hips forward once more. This time Dipper moans around his cock and his fingers clench against Bill's thighs.

Muscles drawn tight, back rigid, Bill repeats the action again. Dipper sucks eagerly, all tight heat and eager tongue, so hot around Bill's aching cock he could just melt.

Bill bites through the illusion of his lip and more black springs forth, sweet like blood and sharp like wine, spilling through the air like paint in water. He can't stop himself, can't stop the darkness from finally curling around them, his other limbs, hands with fingers like knives and tentacles that glisten like stars, all clutching at Dipper desperately.

The boy's eyes widen and the scent of his adrenaline mixes with the heady hormones already seeping from his skin. There is nothing sweeter. Bill finds himself taking violent breaths through his nose, tongue rolling across his lips in a desperate attempt to catch up as much as he can.

Dipper sucks hard, cheeks hollowing painfully, and Bill's whole body shudders as he howls like an animal. His claws prick ivory skin but Dipper just takes him _deeper_. This beautiful, beautiful, gorgeous boy is going to be the death of him.

More hands tease through Dipper's hair, tugging and petting and pushing him to take more, take it deeper, take it now. A tentacle sneaks beneath the silky fabric of the human's dress, slithers up his calf and curls around his knee making Dipper thrust his hips shakily and cry around the cock. He only works his mouth and throat harder.

Bill's fingers clench and his tongue flickers out again to taste the air and the sweet scent of the human's lust.

Another tentacle, cool and slick, joins to wind around the other thigh, drawing his legs apart. Dipper sobs out around Bill's sex again yet he still pushes himself to meet the demon's thrusts. He's shaking now but Bill can see how he presses his ass back, begging for something to fill it, and his hands shake, tempted to touch himself.

Bill is in awe, seeing strong Dipper like this, moaning eagerly and wetter than he's been in a good while.

"Look at you," Bill sighs and his voice shivers through the air around them. "Look how hard you are just from sucking your Master's cock."

Dipper whines ( _fuck_ , that feels delicious on Bill's dick) and arches, his hands slipping down Bill's thighs further. The demon tuts and before the boy can give into his own need and touch himself, hands clutch at his shoulders and more tentacles wind around his arms, drawing them back.

The little human nearly screams around Bill's cock and it makes the demon's thrusts stutter.

That was not a good noise. There's actual frustration in those beautiful eyes.

He realizes his mistake and nearly rips himself from the warmth of Dipper's throat. "Pine Tree," he croaks and kneels on one knee to cradle the boy's face, the other limbs easing their hold, "I'm sorry- I- shit-"

Dipper whines and thrusts his hips. Good, he's too far gone to be mad. Bill can't help but heave a sigh of relief.

"Shu-shut up, I'm fine," he snaps. "You-you have to give me a way to stop just in case. Either the safe word or the-the motion-"

"Or you could let me into your mind!" he suggests cheerfully and the boy glowers. This is Dipper's limit. Bill can have his everything, just not full access to his mind; it bothers Bill more than he cares to admit.

"Bill, don't ruin the mood."

The demon groans. "Fine, Pine Tree. Can we get back to it, then?" he asks and the tentacles tighten their hold on Dipper once more making an absolutely gorgeous noise escape the brunette's lips; the demon's lips quirk. "Oh, I love how you look like this, Sapling," he growls, one claw unfurling to trace down the curve of the boy's cheek and little Dipper bites his lip. "All wrapped up in me… my claim marked all over you…" he croons, fingers fluttering across the bruises around Dipper's collar, across his bird bones and fragile flesh before curling his digits around the necklaces hanging from the boy's neck. "I should find you something like this to wear in reality…" he continues, half to himself. "Make sure no fool ever lays a finger on you…"

"Master," Dipper whines, his hips rolling and jerking.

Bill realizes with a blink that his tentacles have unconsciously crept higher, now both wound tightly around Dipper's milky thighs, staining the gold of his dress black, terribly close to the boy's weeping cock.

"Master- ah- _ah_ -" Dipper's eyes roll back as Bill tests just how tight he can make those restraints before slowly easing the tension once more. "Bill," he cries, frustrated tears now spilling from his eyes. "Bill, ple-please-"

The demon sighs teasingly, wicked smile curling across his face. "What a naughty little slave… I'm your Master and I expect to be addressed as such…"

"I- I am so sorry, Lord Cipher," Dipper gasps. "I didn't even make you come… Surely you must," those doe eyes flicker to Bill's and the mischief there makes Bill grin, "punish me for such insolence…"

Bill can't help but giggle at that. He carefully winds a larger tentacle around the boy's waist and eases him off the floor, shivering at the little whimper that Dipper releases as he is now fully under Bill's control. He goes to the bed and his limbs bring Dipper along with him.

Bill positions himself at the center of the bed and leans back against the headboard, gently easing Dipper into his lap. Dipper is shuddering with his lust; restraining him with Bill's other limbs always gets him going. The boy nearly sobs when his knees are deposited on either side of Bill's waist, the tentacles all over him now, tearing fabric to reveal the boy's cock and the soft planes of ivory skin and maneuvering his hips so they grind against Bill's, rough and hot.

Dipper's eyes roll back and he thrusts his hips down hard. It's hot and so, _so_ good. Bill doesn't suppress his moans as the tentacles and Dipper work together to grind right against his cock. The darkness rings out with vicious, starved noises that ring as hollow as the void. Bill hooks his leg over Dipper's and the new position makes them both cry out and shake.

"Master! So go-od!" the boy sobs and his hips jolt unsteadily. Dipper looks so thoroughly debauched that it's terribly hard not to take him. All that soft skin is stained black and flushed beautifully, the mascara and eyeshadow now smeared and drool is trailed down his chin, messy and fucking perfect.

If Bill didn't love the pathetic whines and groans his Sapling is making, he'd see how many tentacles Dipper could take in that pretty mouth at once. The image that thought forms makes Bill growl and thrust hard.

"Oh little Sapling," he sighs as he slows his movements, lazily thrusting against the precious creature in his lap.

Dipper begins babbling and fights to thrust harder but the tentacles restrain him. "No! No- Master!"

"I would love to take everything you have to give and then some but I still have to punish you…"

Dipper sobs and throws his head back, lips plump and shaking. "Yes-yes Master- please pu-unish-"

Bill doesn't let him finish, lifting the boy once more so his tentacles can bind Dipper's thighs together and then his wrists, stretching him across the demon's lap on his hands and knees. Dipper absolutely writhes. It's fucking beautiful.

The darkness buzzes around them.

Bill curls over Dipper's back and draws his claws down the curve of the boy's spine lightly. "I'm going to spank you, little one," he purrs but his eyes are trained on Dipper's reaction. They have certainly not done this before, at least Bill has never done it to Dipper, and he wants to make sure it's okay.

Dipper whines and his hips jolt back, presenting his ass once more. Bill's eyes darken and he must fight to stop his other appendages from touching the swell of Dipper's pale ass or his thick thighs but the tentacles that restrain him still can't help but trail their tips in little triangles across his little one's skin. The ones wound around his thighs tease so close to the curve of his ass that it makes Dipper cry in earnest, body straining.

The boy is so damn delicious, whining and begging to be spanked, his cock hanging, hard and heavy, dripping now. It tempts Bill more than anything.

He wants to flip the boy over and suck him dry while fucking him with his tentacles, his ass and his mouth- that lovely, lovely mouth that's now whimpering and pleading: "Master, please spank me. I've been so-so ba-ad, Master. My Master, Lord Cipher, I-I'll never call you anything else again- _my Master_ -"

Bill wants to fuck him raw. Wants to make the boy scream until he has no voice left. Until he can't move for weeks, doesn't want to move from Bill's arms.

Instead he takes a deep breath and teases his fingers down Dipper's spine, watching with interest as the boy arches and his breath stutters, anticipating the coming pain. Bill's form buzzes with excitement. He loves being spanked, it somehow never gets old, but he's never had the luxury of doing the same to his lover.

He grins as he reaches the boy's ass, just barely slipping his fingers down the crack in order to make him forget the fear. Dipper whines desperately and rolls his hips back. With a wicked grin, Bill withdraws his hand and brings it down on the soft flesh, being sure to keep his claws curled back as to not cut that milky skin. Dipper mewls and shudders, his cock twitches, but he doesn't move away, instead thrusting back.

"Little one," Bill murmurs, "keep still or we'll start over. Ten, we'll go for ten."

"Yes, Master. Ten," Dipper whimpers. "Ten."

" _Good_ ," Bill breathes and his voice is like the wind, a hiss of steam, the crackling of fire - Dipper is reminded that he is in the arms of a monster with one small word and it makes his body _thrum_.

The next hit is much harder yet Dipper doesn't move a muscle. It makes Bill's manic grin spread even wider. "Such a beautiful little gift, aren't you, slave?"

Dipper whimpers. "Thank you, Master."

The third hit is just as strong but it lands slightly lower than the last. Bill is trying to make him jolt, to shake his resolve, but Dipper remains quiet except for his shaking breaths. Bill rubs the hurts with the tips of his fingers then his palm, teasing and testing.

The fourth lands on the other cheek and is even harder. Dipper closes his eyes and focuses on the cool touch of Bill's tentacles, how they shift ever so slightly, the feel of their pulse. Bill's claws dance across his skin but not for long.

The fifth makes Dipper bite his lips. The tentacles squeeze in anticipation and there is the soft rustle of hands and skin around them, the slick sound of those curling appendages like the ones around his arms and legs.

The sixth and Dipper feels lulled by the heat and pulse in his aching ass. Bill pets his skin lazily, cooing at Dipper when he hisses and shivers, skin burning beneath the prickling of those claws.

The seventh and the pain is bleeding even further into pleasure; his lip breaks and blood pools on his tongue. Three clawed hands are now petting his cheeks, suddenly giving them a rough squeeze that makes Dipper yelp and Bill purr.

The eighth, he knows Bill can smell his blood because the shadow that is the demon hums like cicadas. The hands are getting rougher, their claws drawing pinpricks of blood.

With the ninth Dipper finally sobs but doesn't move a muscle and Bill's resolve is wavering, Dipper can feel it in the way his hand lingers, how his hips shift beneath the boy, how the tentacles creep ever upwards.

The tenth allows Dipper's breath to leave him in a rush. He would collapse but Bill's hands, all of them, are sweeping over his back and gently rubbing his thighs. They ease him up and off then down again so he's lying beneath Bill on his back, Bill who is all child-like fascination and manic energy, beneath _all_ of him with the darkness looming over them like a starless night.

"I love you…" Dipper whispers as Bill's many hands pet his hair, his tentacles easing their grasp to instead tease across his skin, leaving trails of black in their wake. Bill's single eye flares a beautiful blue with a core of pink that makes Dipper smile goofily. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Pine Tree," he murmurs, his hands - his human hands - cupping his beautiful human's face. "Do you need to stop?" he asks because part of him worries he may have gone too far despite the swelling of the human's cock and that's what Dipper, honey-blooded Dipper, always asks him.

"No," Dipper gasps. "Oh no. My- I'm still-" he rolls his hips and Bill can very clearly feel the hardness of his erection, still weeping and strained, and how the boy squirms when his red skin brushes the sheets.

Bill hushes him with kisses along his cheeks and more soft touches. The boy noses back, brushing his lips across Bill's still-black jaw, pointedly allowing his blood to paint it. The demon makes a noise like grinding metal and pulls back just enough for Dipper to watch a snake's tongue curl from his mouth and tease across the smear of red.

Bill's eye flashes blue, gold, red and then images begin: Dipper's mouth fallen open and eyes squeezed shut in his lust, Dipper kneeling at his feet with his mouth around his cock all doe eyes and full lips, Dipper beneath him with his back arched as he comes until he can't move another muscle.

Bill takes a few shaking breaths and the darkness around them seems to do the same. Finally, he asks, "No more playing?"

"I can still play," Dipper chuckles with a lopsided smile. "I would hate to disappoint my master, afterall."

Bill grins at him and the darkness eases away. Dipper is confused by it for a moment, honestly disoriented, and then jolts as the other appendages begin to slip away with it. He surprises Bill by curling his fingers around a retreating tentacle, bringing it to a stop.

"What's wrong?" he croaks.

"Nothing, my little slave," he croons. "Do you… want me to leave them out?"

Dipper bites his lips, a fresh rush of blood spilling across his teeth. "Yes, Master, if that pleases you…" The way he says it makes it clear that it certainly pleases Dipper.

Bill grins again. "Okay, kid, whatever floats your boat."

"Floats your boat, too," Dipper mutters and his hips press to Bill's with that teasing quirk to his lips that Bill loves. Bill moans softly and presses closer, draping his body over Dipper's, elbows resting on the pillows on each side of the boy's head to keep his weight from crushing the precious creature. He twines his fingers in Dipper's thick hair and draws him into a kiss that's hot, slick, and lazy.

It's loving. Their lips brush gently, undemanding and soft, and their tongues curl and pet against each other. It makes Bill sigh in content, his chest warm, his everything warm.

He wants to make Dipper come and smile and never want for anything again.

The darkness doesn't have to be told twice, creeping into the room and hanging over them, their own night sky. It makes Dipper feel warm and safe to be surrounded by Bill: by his scent like thin air and untouched secrets, his skin warm and dry or cool and slick, the hands and tentacles and other unnamable appendages curling in the human's unruly hair, stroking and scratching down his sides so he shudders and whines. His cock just _aches_ and his muscles can't help but tense, his entrance twitching.

Bill's tongue delves into Dipper's mouth, human yet very much not as it can practically wrap around Dipper's, dragging the human appendage with his own past shark-teeth and into the fiery heat of the demon's mouth.

Kissing Bill is like kissing a burning ember, all smoky and rich to Dipper's tongue, dangerous because the wrong move will leave his tongue sliced to ribbons or quite literally burned but every ounce of fear is worth it. Bill's kisses are hungry and lustful yet tender and warm, so very warm, so warm he can feel it in his bones.

Their hips roll lazily and Dipper whines into the demon's mouth as he realizes Bill's cock is still hanging out. When they brush it's skin to skin, slick with Dipper's spit and their mingling precome.

Tentacles curl around Dipper's neck, not squeezing, not ever, ever hurting, merely a reminder of Bill's absolute power. That's not what makes the little human's eyes roll back, however, it's how the act also speaks to his care and gentleness. The touch is tender, careful, so very restrained that it makes Dipper ache between his thighs and deep in his chest.

He wants to curl up in the abyss that is Bill Cipher and stay there forever.

Bill's human hands are buried in Dipper's hair but his others find Dipper's own where they are clawing at Bill's back so they can lock their fingers with his. Others pet his hair, tug it gently, stroke his thighs and then grab at them before drawing Dipper's legs even further apart. Dipper's little gasps and mewls go straight to Bill's cock so the hands continue, testing this and that in order to wring as many noises as possible from that sweet mouth.

A particularly pointed thrust makes Dipper's jaw go slack and Bill's tongue takes the chance to curl between bloody lips to tease his palate, practically fucking his mouth. Dipper attempts to thrust his hips but the hands hold him still, forcing him to go with Bill's pace, painfully lazy and slow.

The cicada hum turns into voices, voices that rise from the dark like smoke. It's an endless litany of coos and praise that makes Dipper whine and squirm with his want.

"Love you," they say. "You're so beautiful. Want you. Want to fuck you. Want to be fucked by you. Want to eat you. Want to taste that _blood_. Honey blood. _d_ ," they all croon at once, in a terrible voice like twisting metal and stars colliding.

Dipper's whole body jolts in a pathetic attempt to quicken Bill's languid thrusts.

He could come just listening to Bill's voice whether it's spilling from human lips or the mass of black, words corrupted and twisted by tongues that are not human.

It's all worth it when a tentacle, all wet and cool, curls around both of their cocks and squeezes them close. Dipper jerks his head back and moans headily, body shaking and jaw slack.

"Master-" he gasps and Bill lowers his head to the boy's beautiful neck, rolling that dangerous tongue across the pale skin.

" _y_ ," the voices croon, sob and mewl all soft and sweet, all beautifully vile.

The human cries out when Bill bites down on the juncture of neck and shoulder, razor teeth breaking through his soft flesh so easily it almost doesn't hurt. The sweetness of Dipper's lifeforce spilling across the demon's tongue makes the darkness quiver, humming once more, and the tentacle around their cocks coils so tight it makes Dipper sob, spasming, torn between pain and pleasure.

"Master Cipher-" he chokes when the tip of the tentacle presses into the slit of his cock and promptly screams.

"Yes, little one?" Bill asks with his human mouth with skin like ink rather than the rich brown that he usually bears. "What does my Sapling need?"

"Yo-our co-ock," he stutters and shakes, head lolling. "Ma-ster-"

"Tell me, Dipper…" he growls and thrusts his hips with a suddenly brutal force.

Dipper can't help it: the darkness buzzing around them, Bill's hot breath against his mouth, his tongue finding the break in the boy's bloody lip to taste more of him, the tentacle around his length still toying with the head of his cock and the one around his neck giving a careful squeeze that sends a thrill down Dipper's spine, it makes the pit of his stomach clench, orgasm fast approaching.

"Master, come- I'm-"

Bill laughs darkly and another tentacle worms between them, slick tip finding his entrance. Dipper sobs, back arching and eyes rolling back as the appendage teases across the ring of muscle, the one around his neck curls upwards to cradle his jaw and the other around their cocks gives a sharp squeeze and _slides_.

"I- _aaah_ -" Dipper's eyes squeeze shut and his back arches. "I-I'm about to-"

Just as he's about to finally find release, the tentacle swivels and winds so tight around the bottom of Dipper's cock and then his balls that his orgasm never comes.

Dipper screams. "Fuck! Bill! You- fuck! _You fucking asshole_!" he cries and shoves at Bill's chest. "What the fuck?"

Bill only grins down at him, body suddenly off of Dipper so the boy can't even feel the sweet relief of skin on skin, eyes wide with wonder and glee. "You're so beautiful, Pine Tree! When you come- _wow_! When you can't come? _Damn_ , kid! I'm not sure I can choose which is better!"

"Bill! _Fuck you_! _Fuck me_!" Dipper winces at his own stupidity and the tears prickling down his cheeks, painful on his oversensitive skin. Bill's laugh is booming. "Jesus _fuck_ -"

"Aw! Come on, Pine Tree! Your tears are addicting!"

"Goddamnit, if you don't fuck me right now, you little shit-"

"Now is that any way to talk to your master?" Bill titters, one of those phantom hands slipping beneath Dipper's ass to give it a sharp squeeze. Dipper winces and his hands scrabble to find purchase on Bill's back once more. "Seriously, kid, tonight is still your night. How do you want it?" the demon asks, voice a little less grating and his hands gentle as they ease through Dipper's hair.

Dipper sighs softly and winces at the shifting of the tentacle still around his dick. "You being in control is sort of the point…" he mutters. He's honestly embarrassed by how much he wants this, how much he wants Bill to just _dominate_ him, but that embarrassment is no match to the lust burning in the pit of his stomach.

Bill hums thoughtfully. "Well then… I can't choose so I guess I'll just have to have you a few times!"

Dipper can't help it, the predatory gleam in Bill's eye makes him mewl and his hips stutter.

"Well, little slave? What do you say to your master?"

"Please fuck me, Master Cipher," he sobs, trying to keep it hidden how absolutely wrecked he is by everything, even the orgasm denial. "Please, I want your big cock in-inside me, Master…"

It sends a little thrill of adrenaline through him at the sight of Bill's eye flaring a deep, sapphire blue that Dipper has learned speaks to his absolute want.

"Please… My Lord…" Dipper whispers shakily and carefully cups Bill's face. "I'll do anything for you, Master…"

"You're such a good little boy…" Bill says finally, voice distant yet reverent. "I think my little one deserves a reward."

Dipper is embarrassed by the swell of warmth that Bill's words create in his chest. He shouldn't feel proud about something so ridiculous yet he does, so much so it makes him cry some more. "I'd do anything for you, my Master…"

"I know, Sapling, I know," Bill murmurs and bows his head so he can pepper kisses across Dipper's cheeks. The little one sighs in content, such a precious sight, yet his cock is still strained and twitching in the grasp of the tentacle. "Such a good, good boy…"

Bill eases back and Dipper bites his lips but makes no move to stop him. The tentacles caress his feverish skin, a cool balm to the heat and lust burning him from the inside out. Dipper shivers and moans softly as they ease him up and carefully roll him onto his stomach on the bed. His cock is finally released, which is both a relief and a pain, as the tentacles gently pet across his back and curiously trail around the swell of his ass. Dipper whimpers and stuffs a knuckle between his teeth but holds perfectly still as they trace the marks Bill left on his skin.

"Oh… Pine Tree," Bill sighs and his voice holds so much bliss and adoration that Dipper sobs quietly. "I'm going to make you feel good, okay Sapling?"

Dipper nods into the pillows jerkily. "Yes, Master. Thank you."

The darkness purrs. "So sweet…"

"Look at that skin," one unseen mouth grits out like gravel and cracking ice, "so very lovely."

"Want to mark it," another murmurs and Dipper realizes that Bill is basically talking to himself, whispering all of his dirty thoughts and desires - all of his darkest most vile and beautiful desires. It makes the human's cock even harder. "Want to paint him like a canvas."

Another growls, "But that blood is too lovely to waste-"

"Don't have to use blood," he titters, "could use his own cum…"

Dipper cries out softly and buries his head in the pillows. He tries to block out the voices but their words make him so hard he's shaking.

Bill is taking a godawful long time doing whatever the fuck it is he's doing. It's driving Dipper fucking crazy.

"Pl-please, Master… I'll be your canvas, I'll be your anything-"

The darkness nearly roars and the human sighs in relief. "Now, now, _n o w_ -"

"So soft and that honey-"

"Little slut-"

" _My_ little slut-"

"Need to stop talking but oh-oh look at him _shiver_ -"

Bill is actually watching. He originally pulled away to remove his clothes but that just takes the flick of a wrist in this realm and when his eyes fell to that gorgeous boy the sight before him proved too beautiful to look away from. So he's just watching as his other fingers trail through Dipper's hair, the tentacles drawing more triangles across the red of his ass and giving the cheeks gentle squeezes that make the boy whine high and tight, thrusting his hips back desperately - _helplessly_.

Helplessly.

"He's helpless," the darkness almost sobs.

"So fucking beautiful like this, little Sapling."

" _e_."

"All yours," Dipper gasps and rocks his hips back. "All yours so take what's yours-"

Licking his lips, Bill slips his tentacles between the cheeks of Dipper's ass. The mortal shudders and gasps, whole body straining to stay upright. His breaths come hard and fast, sounding far too much like panic and not lust; Bill frowns. The tentacles retreat and Dipper sobs, practically slamming his head into the pillows.

"Pine Tree," he says gently and crawls close, curling over Dipper's back so he may press kisses along his spine. "Are you okay, Sapling? Need to use the word?"

"No," Dipper croaks. "Please- please just-"

"Hush, little one," Bill croons, dragging his lips down Dipper's spine. "I'll make you feel good. It okay to make you come a lot?"

Dipper whines and his back arches, ass pressing back. He gasps when one of the tentacles, hesitantly returning, brushes directly across his perineum. "Please- a lot. I want a lot."

"Alright, my love. A lot it is."

Bill's tentacles draw Dipper's cheeks apart even further and the demon gets into a better position above him before lowering his lips to the soft skin of the human's ass.

He's so, so delicate Bill could shred his skin like tissue paper. Instead he presses soft kisses all across his ass and nips gently. The handprints on that milky skin make Bill's chest swell with a predatory pride, the feeling somewhere between possessive and hungry.

Avoiding the small hurts and the sticky smears of black, he takes a bit of skin between his lips and sucks, working his teeth to ensure that the mark he leaves is a beautiful violet.

Dipper whines and presses his face into the pillows.

The tip of a tentacle teases across his perineum once more and his head jerks up, a soft cry falling from his lips.

"Oh… so beautiful, my little Pine Tree…" one of those distant mouths says, voice so inhuman that Dipper can hardly understand it.

That one tentacle is still around his neck and it now squeezes gently before easing its grasp once more. "You-you can ch-choke me, Master," Dipper gasps.

Bill tuts and nips at his ass. "But I want to hear those pretty noises, my baby," he croons, breath hot across his skin.

The boy mewls, all sweet and kittenish again, cock twitching. He's too far gone to be embarrassed by the way one word can affect him.

Bill smirks and lowers his head once more, nuzzling between Dipper's cheeks so the boy's breath hitches. The demon carefully brushes his lips across the tight ring of muscle making the boy shiver; he presses a lingering kiss there. Dipper cries out in frustration, fisting his hands in the sheets and pillows. Bill mouths at the opening gently, enjoying each shiver and hitch of breath, before finally flicking his tongue out to swipe against Dipper's entrance. The boy's breath leaves him in a shaking cry and he thrusts his hips up and back in a desperate attempt to get more. That inhuman tongue curls around his entrance once before doing the same motion in the opposite direction.

Dipper begins to shake and shiver, hips thrusting down against the bed and back against Bill's tongue. Bill tuts in disapproval and a tentacle winds around Dipper's waist, holding him up so that he can't continue to rut against the bed. He writhes at that and begins babbling desperately.

"Fuck," one of Bill's mouths murmurs, "you should see yourself, Pine Tree…"

Bill presses the flat of his tongue against the opening and Dipper's hands clench in the sheets as he writhes. He can't get enough air, can't get enough of that _feeling_.

"That little hole is clenching so _desperately_ …" Bill says in awe and the boy could come just from that. "Working so hard to get me inside…"

Bill closes his mouth around the boy's opening and he draws his tongue back to _suck_.

"Fuck me!" he wails and thrusts violently, hoping to get some form of relief. He throws his head back and sobs when he finds none. "Hard- _haard_ -" he cries, legs jerking back until the tentacles return to pin them down. It only makes him harder.

"He's _hungry_ ," another growls and Dipper nods wildly.

"Ple-ple- Master- Lord- _Lord_ , take me- want you _in_ me-" he breaks off in a terribly shrill cry as Bill's sinful tongue presses into him unceremoniously, wet yet burning. "Oh _fuck_ ," Dipper wails, his spine curving painfully and hips thrusting as best they can.

His chest feels both light and heavy like he needs more air and the tentacle isn't even pressing against his throat, it's stroking over his pulse in a parody of wet kisses but apparently that's enough to force the breath from him.

Bill's tongue is a gift and a curse. It presses inside of Dipper with such remarkable ease, reaching parts of the boy that no tongue should, and he sees stars as it teases inside him. So hot and wet, so good Dipper wants it to stop yet never end. When the tip brushes across Dipper's prostate his body spasms and he begins crying once more, words completely lost.

"The most beautiful sound I've ever heard…" Bill sighs.

The tongue withdraws and Dipper begins begging: "No! Master! I need you- _ah_!" he chokes on his pleas, jaw dropping and whole body _shaking_ as one of the tentacles pushes into his hole, filling him harshly, and with one careful press to Dipper's sweet spot he's coming.

Dipper's back arches back so hard Bill worries he might hurt himself and his vision whites out completely. Cum spills from Dipper's cock in heavy spurts as his body shakes.

"Bill," he gasps and the demon presses against his prostate harder as his warm hand curls around the boy's dick, brutally working him through his orgasm.

"Pine Tree," Bill whispers in awe as he watches the boy come undone, moans turning to inhuman wails and fingers clawing at the sheets viciously. " _Dipper_ …"

Dipper sobs and tries to respond in turn but " _I love you"_ gets slurred with " _Bill"_ and " _my love"_ all at once.

He practically collapses, his body wracked with violent aftershocks, his muscles working around Bill's tentacle like he doesn't know if he wants more or wants nothing more than to get it out. The other tentacles are there to cradle the boy close and safe.

When his body finally grows still, Bill eases the tentacle out of the boy's opening which makes Dipper whine and gasp softly, whole body going tense once more, and carefully releases his cock before gently laying his Sapling on his back.

Bill croons and crawls over his precious Sapling's prone body, limp and pliable, absolutely wrecked. There are trails of tears and drool decorating his face, his makeup smeared and lips crimson with lovely blood. His body is still shuddering with aftershocks and shivers from the gentle touch of Bill's fingertips and tentacles.

Those misty eyes gaze up at him with such adoration and content that it makes Bill's chest ache again.

"My Pine Tree," Bill says softly and cradles the boy's face, "you did so good for me… so good, kitten, so beautiful."

"Absolutely gorgeous," the darkness whispers around them. "My precious Sapling. My sweetheart. My love, so good."

The human part of Bill swipes his thumbs through the trails of tears on Dipper's cheeks. "Was it good for you? Are you okay?"

With a shaky little hiccup of a breath, Dipper nods his head. "Yes, Master. So good- came so hard-"

Bill purrs and preens under his loving gaze. "I'm so glad, Sapling, so happy to make you feel good, precious boy. What do you need? What can I do?"

Dipper makes a tiny kittenish noise and bites his bloody lip, peering up at Bill through his lashes coyly. "I still didn't get to feel _you_ , Master… your big, hard cock…"

Bill's Cheshire cat grin should set off alarms in the mortal's mind but instead it sends a sweet thrill down his spine. "I think I can take care of that, my darling boy…"

Dipper shivers and curls his hands around Bill's, one of the human ones cupping his cheek and another that has been petting his ribs and hip so he can lock their fingers together. "I-" his voice cracks and he winces. "I have to- just a minute…"

Bill's gaze turns predatory. "But my darling, don't you want to feel me right now? Don't you love those little aftershocks when I take you right after you've come?"

Dipper whines, lips quivering; he squirms his hips but can't hide how his cock twitches even so soon after he came.

The joys of their dreamworld! No silly human limitations to truly get in Bill's way of ravaging this precious little being.

"Don't lie to your Master, little one."

"I-I love it-" he hiccups and the roughness in his voice makes Bill's darkness suck in a breath, the air in the room chilling. "I love it, Master. I love your cock and I love how it feels inside me, Lord Cipher. Lord Cipher," he moans, " _my Master_."

"Love to be fucked when you're overstimulated and desperate, don't you, precious?"

Dipper chokes out a sob and squeezes his eyes shut but the tentacles wrap around his wrists to pin them above his head and that tentacle at his neck, pooling black liquid in the dips of his collarbone and throat, takes him by the jaw once more to force him to look at Bill. The demon's eye glows blue, revealing all of his pent up energy and lust, and his lips are curled into a wild grin. Dipper cries shakily and his dick twitches.

"Tell me. Tell your master."

Fingers with scalpel tips tease down his abdomen. "Master," he gasps, muscles twitching, "I wanna make you feel good."

"Tell me, _e_ ," Bill orders, his voices rising together.

Dipper's head rolls back and his hips thrust forward. "I do," he chokes, voice betraying how completely wrecked he is, coarse and cracking - music to Bill's ears, "I do love it! It feels so fucking good when you make me come over and _over_ \- I love it, Master! Please, please fuck me! Please, Master! Make me come again!"

Those shark teeth shouldn't make Dipper's cock twitch again. " _B e g_ ," he orders, voice like the roar of waves.

The boy mewls and his hips roll weakly; he winces at the pain in his ass but it feels good in such a twisted way he cries out. "Please, Lord Cipher," he whispers and licks his lips, trying to look as fuckable as possible. "I want your big cock inside of me, Master. I _need_ it," he gasps weakly. "Please fuck me- it-it's what I need-"

Bill doesn't fuck him, instead he lowers his mouth to Dipper's chest and twirls that inhuman tongue around the boy's nipple. He whimpers, chest shaking with his breaths, so precious and kittenish that Bill can't help but thrust against the bed.

"Please! Please fuck me, Master Cipher! It-it hurts! I'm so hard-" he cries. Bill only smirks and closes those vicious teeth around Dipper's stiff nipple, watching as Dipper's face contorts in that lovely combination of pain and pleasure. " _Ah_ \- no- _no_ \- _aaah_ -"

"Should suck that precious cock dry," one of the voices grates out.

"Look how wet he is-"

"Our little prince, so _wet_!" another cries mirthfully.

"Fuck his mouth and suck his dick and-"

"Bill!" he wails as the demon's teeth finally break the delicate skin of his nipple. Bill forces himself to draw away, body feeling like he's moving through water as he does, stiff and restrained, because that lovely, lovely taste is too tempting yet the thought of truly hurting the human makes his own blood run cold. Dipper sobs and it makes the empty hole in the pit of Bill, the place where a soul used to reside, ache terribly but when his eyes finally take in Dipper's face, tearstained and flushed, his cock twitches. "Don't stop!" Dipper gasps and his fingers clutch the tentacle binding his wrists together; it winds its tip through Dipper's fingers in an imitation of holding hands and the mortal clutches at it like a lifeline. "I-I can't take it- ple-plea- _ah_!"

Bill cuts him off by grinding their cocks together roughly.

" _y_ ," the darkness whines, "tastes like honey."

"Don't wanna hurt you, Pine Tree," Bill grits out between his teeth and the buzzing of the darkness surges. "Still tastes like stars-"

"Death-"

"Life-"

"Want to eat you alive, Sapling."

"Want you to eat _me_ alive."

" _L o v e_ ," the rest of him croons, " _y_."

Dipper gasps and hiccups, hips rutting up against Bill's. "I love you, Master-"

"Bill," the demon begs, his own orgasm fast approaching. "Please, kitten, call me-"

"Bill!" he screams, back arching up once more and fingers breaking through the skin of the tentacle so more of Bill's black blood flutters through the air like smoke. " _Bill_!"

Dipper's eyes roll back in his head and he comes with a whine. Bill grasps his hips and ruts against him brutally. Cum splatters across their chests and the voices croon softly, all in awe and lovestruck. Bill can't take his eye away, watching Dipper's face freeze up and then how his eyes flutter shut, his whole body melting. The tentacles are there to cradle him, gentle and careful, keeping him on his back but slipping under him so they can rub his muscles and ease what little tension remains there.

"Bill…" Dipper murmurs, babydoll eyes peering up at him sleepily. The demon crawls so he's kneeling next to Dipper's shoulder, reaching out to stroke his face and gently massage his forehead. The little creature makes another sighing mewl that goes straight to Bill's cock. That pink tongue flickers across his bloody lips and the mortal turns his head slightly to press kisses to the tentacles, his eyes never leaving Bill's.

The demon groans and the darkness somehow manages to creep closer. "Teasing me isn't the best idea right now, kid," he grits out, claws pulling at Dipper's hair in warning.

Dipper gasps softly, breath hot against the tentacle and it makes Bill growl. "It's okay," Dipper says breathily, "I'm already getting hard again."

It's true but barely. Dreamscape or not, Dipper is still held back by his sense of reality and doesn't understand he can be up and ready in moments if he wants to be. Despite the unusual flexibility of his mind, Dipper still gets caught up on this sort of thing.

Bill hums, admiring the mess that is Dipper Pines: face tearstained, smeared with makeup and his own blood, not to mention Bill's slick darkness which covers his whole body along with the boy's own cum and sweat. That honey blood is still all over his lips and mixing with Bill's strange black perspiration at his collar bone, so fucking tempting.

Bill licks his lips, taking in more of that delicious smell of sex and blood and _Dipper_ , Dipper whose scent speaks of innocence and life, Dipper who is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen in all of the years he's existed.

He whines softly, a strange sound between pain and want, and bows over Dipper, lovely Dipper. All of the touches turn into soft, teasing strokes and Bill presses lingering kisses across Dipper's cheeks. Pine Tree, the precious boy he is, tilts his chin up, breath hitching, to ask for a kiss and Bill can't deny him.

He responds to kisses like he responds to Bill's cock: soft little sighs and whines, tongue fluttering across Bill's as it delves into his mouth before he surges upwards. It's hot and desperate, Dipper trying to get Bill to fuck his mouth with that snake tongue, teeth nipping at it, lips closing around it to suck. The surrounding shadows egg him on, moaning and crooning.

When Bill draws away, Dipper cries out, body arching violently as if presenting his chest, nipple still bloody and slick. "Bill," he begs, "Bill-"

"Yes, Sapling?"

"Little kitten-"

"Little whore-"

"Look at him squirm-"

"Wants to be fucked _h a r d_."

The darkness moans and drifts even closer so that Bill can feel his own limbs brushing his human form, curling restlessly and grasping for Dipper's warmth, tense and buzzing and more alive than they have been in centuries.

"Yes-" the boy gasps, head thrown back. "Fuck me _hard_ , Master."

"Can't deny such a lovely offer, now can I?" Bill grits out and finally slips between Dipper's legs.

Tentacles guide Dipper's legs apart and up as one curls around Bill's cock to slicken him up. Dipper struggles to watch, gnawing on his lip until his teeth are stained red. His pale skin is rosy in spots and littered with gooseflesh, each teasing brush of a tentacle or claw making him shiver and flush more.

Bill plants one hand on the bed next to Dipper's hip and the other moves to his cock as the tentacle there eases away. "Honey blood," he croons and Dipper can't help but laugh breathlessly at the bizarre pet name not unlike the many others and the strange little sayings Bill has: Pine Tree, Sapling, sweeter than a virgin sacrifice, my precious terror star (Dipper has figured out that means black hole), cuter than a triple beheading (he also has figured out Bill means a _literal_ triple beheading).

"I'm not going to get upset if you need to use the safeword," he continues and presses a kiss to Dipper's bloody chest. "You know that, right?" Bill asks quickly and Dipper nods his head jerkily, eyes squeezed shut in anticipation. " _r_ ," he says lowly, in perfect sync with all of the other voices, and the little human gasps eyes shooting open to find Bill's face above him.

Bill is uncharacteristically solemn and Dipper frowns. "What-" his voice cracks and he has to clear his throat. "What's wrong?"

"I'm serious," he says slowly. "My human form might shatter while we do this and it's okay if you need to stop. Or even if that doesn't happen and I push you too far."

Dipper's brow furrows. "' _Shatter_ '?" he repeats hollowly, tongue feeling like it's not his own. "Do you want to just do it as your other form then?" he asks, jerking his chin upwards to indicate the shivering mass above. "You know I'm over the whole human body thing," he continues and though his voice is strained it is relaxed and uncaring in a way that makes Bill freeze. "You can use whatever form you like."

Warmth floods Bill's chest. Such a beautiful enigma, always surprising him even years after their first meeting when this little human was just a child - he's still a child, not a child in the human sense but at least compared to Bill he is, his existence a mere blink of an eye in the shadow of dark eons.

The darkness croons warmly and Bill smiles down at the boy with more softness than Dipper is used to seeing in Bill's face. He doesn't say anything so Dipper decides not to ask if something is wrong, instead he lets the moment slip away so they can continue.

Their lips meet again, Bill being more forceful than before, his tongue delving into Dipper's mouth to dominate the kiss. Dipper lets him, lets the tentacles curl over his throat and tuck under and over his arms as if to lock him in place, lets the hands grab his ankles and drag them behind Bill's back before drawing them together. Being controlled so fully is a relief and a thrill it makes Dipper hard in seconds.

Bill breaks the kiss to loom over him and Dipper takes in a shaky, hitching breath, just admiring the demon's quickly degrading form. "Bill," he murmurs.

"Yes, Sapling?"

"Beautiful Sapling," the darkness breathes and the boy shudders, eyes focusing on the distant yet too close creature that is Bill.

"Going to make love to him," Bill's voices continue and they sound like smoke and sin, like water fizzing out of existence on hot coals.

" _ **m i n e**_."

Dipper's back arches and he whines as that voice reverberates through the air, making the bed honest to god shake and the boy's bones feel hollow.

Bill's hand sweeps through Dipper's hair in order to draw him back to reality. Gasping, he blinks up at that dark face, confused and disoriented for a moment until he locks his eyes with the blue fire of Bill's slitted pupil.

"Sapling?" he murmurs, shark teeth nicking his own skin so more ink curls into the air like incense. Dipper breathes it in; it's like coal and smoke and every sin and secret the world holds. "Safe word?" Bill rumbles and noses at Dipper's chin gently.

"I remember," the boy croaks defensively. "I just… I want you to love me."

The darkness sighs, blissful and adoring though still exasperated. "It's okay to use the word. I'm not going to stop loving you, silly."

Dipper snorts softly. "That's not what I was thinking. I-I know you don't fully understand what this means but I love you, Bill," he explains, now squirming and blushing for another reason entirely. "I love you."

Bill blinks at him and the shadows fall quiet. Afraid he's just ruined the mood, Dipper turns his head to the side in hopes of hiding his face but that tentacle around his neck doesn't allow it, curling around his chin once more to stop him.

" _r_ …" The perfect human mask has returned, black skin now a dark brown and his teeth much blunter, hair a shock of blond against the backdrop of his true form. Bill looks down at Dipper with such emotion that the boy begins shaking once more though he's not quite sure what it is he's feeling. The demon's human hands cup Dipper's face and he bows his head to kiss the boy softly before drawing back once more. "I may not understand love fully but you're teaching me, Pine Tree. You know how I feel about you, don't you?" he murmurs, eyes locked with Dipper's. "I do love you, maybe not perfectly but I do. _I love you_."

The tears start anew but Dipper tries to convince himself it's his erection becoming painful once more. "Can we…?"

Bill's hands become somewhat harsher, forcing Dipper to meet his gaze. "I love you, do you hear me?"

Dipper nods jerkily, whimpering when his teeth draw blood from his lip yet again. "I love you," he croaks, "I love you so much, Bill."

Bill's face softens and all of his hands begin their petting once more, soft and sweet. Bill's forked tongue flickers out again to lap at Dipper's mouth, gathering up that honey blood from the human's skin. Both moan and their hips roll together as their tongues meet messily, keeping their eyes open to watch each other.

Dipper feels like he's in the belly of the beast, surrounded by heat and impenetrable darkness, yet trapped in some sweet limbo between life and being eaten alive by those wicked teeth teasing the tip of his tongue. He loves it.

"You're so beautiful like this," Bill's other voices start up again.

"I love it when you take me, Pine Tree, but _fuck_ -"

"I wish you could _see_ yourself-"

That glowing blue eye widens and the color flashes to an image of Dipper writhing and whining and the boy blushes thickly, fighting to look away, but a tentacle holds his face in place. " _L o o k_ ," the darkness orders. "Look at yourself, little one."

The mortal whines softly and arches; Bill's eye plays it back so he can see how his lips tremble, see how thoroughly wrecked he looks with pupils blown as wide as possible, hair a mess and skin stained sloppily. He sobs but he can't take his eyes away, even as Bill's lips curl into a smile so _mean_ it makes his heart stutter with fear.

"Please- I-I- _Fuck_ , Bill!"

Bill laughs darkly once more pressing a tentacle inside of the boy, toying it around his opening quickly before corkscrewing it inside so he mewls and thrusts desperately.

"Don't worry," he murmurs, "just a minute and I'll take you properly, just the way you like."

"Please!" Dipper sobs, head thrown back and hips thrusting down, onto the tentacle still curling within him, twisting relentlessly until it meets that spot in Dipper which leaves him howling. "Please, Master! Fuck me! Fuck me with-with your c- _ock_! You- _ah_!"

Bill's smile is absolutely vicious as he watches Dipper come apart at the seams. He fucks him hard and fast, pressing against the boy's prostate with such precision that he cries out each time, his muscles clenching down on the appendage within him and his eyes rolling back. Just as Dipper is beginning to reach that high once more, Bill suddenly twists the tentacle in the opposite direction and moves with slow, heavy drags. Each thrust makes Dipper mewl softly and hiccup out precious breaths like he's being punched in the chest, the noises are so sweet Bill just wants to eat him up.

"Little kitten," he croons and brushes another slick tentacle over Dipper's weeping cock so the boy's eyes go wide and his mouth falls open. Given the chance, the appendage around Dipper's neck slides back around his jaw and sneaks its tip into his mouth. Dipper's body spasms, back arching, and he's quick to close his mouth around the flesh and suck.

" _Fuck_ …" Bill groans, head falling forwards. It's not anything like having his cock in that wet heat but damn is it good.

"Enough," the darkness begs. " _m_."

"His little hole is just twitching-"

"Begging-"

Bill cries out softly, he can't help it, and withdraws the tentacles from within Dipper, nearly breaking down entirely when the boy sobs, mouth and tongue desperately attempting to follow one tentacle and his hips thrusting down after the other.

"Still okay, little one?" Bill grits out and Dipper whimpers, nodding violently. "Can I-"

" _Please_!"

Bill lines himself up, now tense and shaking, and presses into the slick heat of Dipper's entrance. The boy beneath him releases a throaty moan and his head falls back, whole body simply melting. The darkness sighs in relief and ecstasy. Entering him like this is easy, there's resistance at first but then Dipper opens up to him like he's fucking _blossoming_.

The demon sees white for a moment, the heat and slickness of Dipper's entrance burning around him, tight and perfect just like it was meant to be. This body was made for Dipper, all for him, and somehow Bill feels as if he is on the verge of coming just from thinking about it - about how he belongs so fully to a _human boy_ even when he's taking him.

When he comes back to himself, Dipper is quietly murmuring his name and the darkness is roaring like the blood in his ears.

"Bill? Are you okay?" he coos as if calming a child not a force of death and life and _chaos_. He carefully moves to pull his arms from the tentacles but the darkness tenses and chitters like bats; he pauses for a moment before simply moving his arms upwards and the appendages allow it as long as they get to go with him, loosely furled around his limbs and teasing his fingertips until he holds their tapered ends, but he doesn't let them get in the way of petting Bill's face and stroking his hair. "Bill," he sighs and his eyes shine with emotion that Bill once believed he'd never grasp as the little human looks up at him like the demon is his whole world, like he hung the moon - which he actually did, thank you very much, though Dipper doesn't believe him for some reason (probably because he didn't, at least not alone, he sort of "helped" but it still counts).

Bill begins laughing, honestly laughing. The darkness has returned to a sea of calm, no longer roaring waves but pittering like rain with his ungodly laughter. "Jeez, Pine Tree, you sure do feel good inside."

Dipper scoffs and his face flushes a brilliant red. "You're such a child."

The demon cups his face and the gentle petting begins again. "Pine Tree?"

"Ye-yeah?"

"Is it normal for humans to be overwhelmed by random feelings of adoration that make your stomach burn?"

Dipper's smile could light up the whole room, even with a interdimensional-energy-beast of darkness filling it. His laugh makes the burning worse. "I love you," he says and that's all the answer Bill really needs.

The demon slides all the way inside with one slow thrust, easing his way in with pointed care until he brushes Dipper's prostate and the boy, still oversensitive and desperate, chokes out Bill's name and thrusts to meet him.

"I-I want to be gentler this time, though. Can we do that?" Dipper asks breathlessly.

" _Of course_ , Pine Tree! Just because I'm big and scary doesn't mean I can't be gentle!"

Dipper's smile is like stars. "I know."

Bill captures his lips in a kiss and slowly grinds into Dipper's pliant body. His bloody lips part to release the most delicious sighs and stuttering gasps along with breathy moans when Bill hits his prostate just right. Blunt nails drag down the demon's biceps and Dipper arches until their chests touch, whimpering when his dick brushes Bill's abdomen. The demon simply watches for a while as he is inclined to, watching is his thing after all, before lowering his head and sliding his tongue across those plump lips. Dipper sighs softly, lips parting to Bill but the demon focuses on sucking Dipper's split bottom lip into his mouth and sucking on it lightly, drawing forth more rich blood and moaning when it slides down his throat.

Clean and pure, Dipper tastes like the haze that surrounds newborn stars and their first rays of light. The darkness around them purrs and the tension within it eases as it finally closes around them until there is nothing but Dipper, little Dipper with his starry skin and starry mind swaddled in Bill's night.

Demanding, Sapling delves his tongue between the razor tips of Bill's teeth and presses it to the palate of his mouth, warm hands clutching at the back of Bill's neck and fingers toying with his hair. Bill moans softly and the darkness croons. His hips draw back and he thrusts shallowly, beginning a gentle rocking. The soft noises of pleasure the human makes are swallowed up with a purr.

They move together, slow and warm as their tongues curl and press gently. Dipper tightens his hold on Bill and uses his legs to meet each thrust so that both moan and gasp quietly.

"You feel so good," the darkness murmurs as Bill's tongue teases across Dipper's own. "You're warm and so, so soft inside, my Pine Tree."

Dipper whines and promptly moans headily as Bill hits his prostate with more force. His head falls back and his back arches in a desperate attempt to get closer. "Bill-"

"Tell me what you like, little one. Tell me what feels good to you."

"Everything," he mewls softly and rolls his hips. "Feel so big," he adds shakily before his voice breaks and a moan escapes those beautiful lips.

Bill chuckles warmly and peppers kisses down the soft curve of Dipper's throat. "My Pine Tree… You're so precious… Little treasure…" he titters between kisses.

Dipper sobs hoarsely as Bill's tentacles tease over his nipples, rolling the little buds beneath their wet touch. Bill takes in the sight of Dipper writhing and whimpering with a wide smile before lowering his head to the bloody nipple and taking it into his mouth, gently slipping his teeth back into the skin to release more of Dipper's lifeforce. The boy wails and his grasp on Bill tightens, hands clutching the demon to his chest, and he begins babbling sweet words of praise and lust: "Mo-ore, Bill, ple- _please_ \- feels so good, feels so good, feels- _ahh_ \- _hah_ - _ah_ \- _Bill_ …"

The human's stomach is growing tighter and tighter by the second, his muscles fluttering around Bill's cock and his body shaking. Bill wraps his arms around Dipper's shaking ribcage and drags him close, the cool tentacles wrapping around them both, and seals their mouths together in a searing kiss.

The mortal fists his hands in Bill's hair and keeps him close as their rocking becomes more brutal and Bill's form begins to fall apart once more. Their lips part so they are left breathing in each other's air, hot and panting as they move together, are made one.

The hair slips away so Dipper is forced to grasp tentacles and elongated hands with razor tipped fingers and they grip right back, eager to take him in. Mouths that Dipper cannot see press kisses to his hands, palms and each fingertip, scatter them down his arms and legs.

Bill's eye is still there, brilliant blue and pink and red, but his human body has blurred out of existence so Dipper is in the grasp of tentacles and strange hands with warm palms that slide down his chest and sides appreciatively.

There is still something inside Dipper, moving gently yet purposefully to hit his prostate with every slide and it's almost brutally intense. It feels good, too good, yet he needs more, small hands reaching out to the vastness that is Bill Cipher to draw one of the larger limbs close so he can hug it like a body, pressing his face into the slickness and rutting against it. The slickness against his cock is like a cool balm, a beautiful solace from his aching lust.

He kisses the slickness and laps up the thick coating covering it which tastes like cold air and salt and _Bill_. Even as he does, his thrusts becoming erratic and jerky as the tightness in his abdomen grows and grows, his eyes seek out Bill's.

" _d_ …" Bill murmurs and hits Dipper's prostate so relentlessly that it hurts.

The boy's back arches, eyes rolling back even as his vision whites out.

His body jerks with every thick release of cum, jaw slack as he screams soundlessly. Tentacles hold him tightly and before he knows what's happening he's being kissed by a mouth that is nearly all teeth, too big to be human, and a tongue is slipping into his mouth and filling it up pleasantly so the boy shivers. The darkness rumbles as his muscles clamp down on the member within him and curl around him in an embrace that's hot and cold and too much and never, ever enough.

"So fucking beautiful," Bill sighs and the words shake Dipper's bones. "My beautiful, beautiful boy. _e_."

Just as Dipper is about to relax Bill thrusts one last time and there is a rush of heat that makes Dipper keen like an animal. He feels like he's being filled with fire and it's fucking good - so good, so good-

"Yes, that's right, my star, tell me how good it is," Bill hisses circling the appendage within him. "Tell me, _e_."

"So go-od," Dipper whines as the thrusting starts anew. This time the pleasure is vicious especially after coming so many times and so soon. He can't stop shaking and jolting, tears streaming down his face as he slips in and out of reality. It's so warm, so much, so good-

He comes again in seconds and the darkness croons softly. "You're such a good boy, such a beautiful boy, such a perfect, perfect-"

Dipper reaches out a violently shaking hand to stroke the warm, strangely hard skin beneath Bill's burning eye. "I love you."

He chokes on a scream as Bill comes again, his cum suddenly rushing out of Dipper and running down his thighs in a trail of fire which leaves the mortal a shaking, overstimulated mess.

Taking a shuddering breath he closes his eyes and when he opens them again Dipper finds himself on the bed once more with Bill - Bill with beautiful, dark skin and his wild blond hair, all human - between his legs and curled over him with a sleepy smile stretched across his face.

For a moment everything is quiet. Dipper keeps his eyes closed and Bill's now human hands ease through his hair. When his breath evens out, Dipper meets Bill's eyes and that smile stretches even further.

Dipper smiles back but it's shaky and weak. "Hi…"

"Hi, Pine Tree. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I am," he murmurs. "Thank you."

"Thank _you_ , honey blood," Bill replies with an even bigger grin. "Such a treasure!"

Dipper laughs softly. "So it was good for you?"

"Good for me?" Bill cries. "Damn! It was great, kid! We should do it again sometime! Anytime! I'm up for it anytime! That was great! Do you need anything? Should I wake you up?"

"God no," he grunts back and shifts slightly before wincing. "Fuck…" he murmurs and slips a hand between his legs to swipe it through the mess there. "Jeez, Bill…"

"What can I say? That was pretty fucking hot, Pine Tree. Wait-" he says just as Dipper raises his hand, preparing to will away the mess. Dipper looks up at him questioningly but Bill just stares back at him.

"Uh, Bill?"

"Okay! Just had to take a mental picture," he cackles and taps the side of his head.

Dipper rolls his eyes. With a quick snap of his fingers the black that is covering him all over is gone along with the makeup but the bruises and bites remain as does the necklace featuring Bill's image. It makes the demon grin and his chest all fuzzy and warm like it's stuffed with cotton.

"You look so good with all of those triangles on you, Sapling. Gotta get you a necklace or a tattoo- ooh! A tattoo!"

Dipper grabs the demon by the back of the neck smirking. "Shut up and cuddle, you demonic dork."

Bill laughs shrilly as he's dragged down into Dipper's arms and assaulted with kisses. "I dunno, kid, you're pretty dorky too! But that's okay, because I love you and all that squishy human nonsense."

Dipper's touch grows gentle and before Bill understands what's going on they're rolling and he's pinned to the bed. Dipper smiles broadly, eyes warm and open, and kisses him sweetly, hands brushing through his blond hair and tracing his cheekbones.

When he finally draws away he looks like he's on the verge of falling asleep. "I love you."

Bill smiles gently and draws the mortal to his chest. "Go to sleep, honey blood."

"Only if you do too, terror star."

The demon giggles, lovestruck and giddy, and presses a kiss to the boy's forehead, right on his birthmark. "You're too sweet, Pine Tree."

Dipper hides his face in the crook of Bill's neck, shaking his head slightly even as his lips curl into a smirk.

Bill's skin feels like an ember against Dipper's and Dipper's feels like the kiss of air to Bill. Curled up in each other, their breaths even out and it's not long before they fall asleep.

* * *

Thank you for reading! More of my work can be found on my ao3 or tumblr amaranthephemera.


End file.
